The Vocal Range of Kurt Hummel
by blue-starryeyed-songjay
Summary: Kurt auditions for the Warblers and is called an angel due to his unnatural vocal range. Also, Rachel is being nosy. Hummelberry friendship, bits of Furt, one extremely weird paragraph and implied Klaine. Squint and you'll see it.


**Here's a oneshot to make you happy.**

**;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, I merely closely observe it. Ah, who am I kidding? I STALK GLEE.**

* * *

><p>Wes looked at Blaine, attempting to extract information from the curly haired soloist by using his eyes and sheer willpower.<p>

'What do you mean 'can Kurt audition for the Warblers?'?'

'I mean,' Blaine said slowly, his voice taking on a patronizing tone, 'Can Kurt join the Warblers?'

'Blaine, we're very near Sectionals. We can't afford another person who doesn't know the ropes of an acapella group.' Thad chipped in, looking very pointedly at Blaine. 'We can't just let him in because you want some eye-candy to look at.'

'What?' Blaine yelped.

'Oblivious,' David muttered. 'Kind of endearing.'

'Wes,' Blaine began. 'I know you probably won't listen to me. But Kurt comes from the New Directions.'

'The Nude Erections? Blaine, I didn't need to know you get one every time you think of him.' David groaned.

'No, the New Directions.' Blaine said carefully. 'He could give us information about them.'

'Is he a good singer?' Wes asked.

Blaine was quiet. 'I haven't actually heard him sing.'

'Then we can't let him in the Warblers.' Thad said regretfully.

Blaine gave Thad his best puppy eyes and the council melted immediately agreed. 'We'll probably let your boyfriend in anyway.' David said, pausing and winked at a rapidly reddening Blaine.

'At Warblers practise, 5 o'clock today, we'll allow Kurt to audition. Then we'll do the standard warm-ups. Okay?' Wes banged his gavel again.

Blaine's smile was so big; it could've lit up the sky.

* * *

><p>'What's your favourite song that's within your vocal range?' Blaine asked Kurt when he went to sit next to Kurt for dinner.<p>

'I'm assuming I've got the audition.' Kurt said bluntly, rolling his eyes at Blaine's disappointed expression.

'Am I that transparent?'

'Yes, Blaine. You are.'

'You're just jealous.'

'Of what? Your hobbitness or your startling Harry Potter resemblance?'

'Shouldn't you be practising your audition?' Blaine finally questioned. Kurt eyed Blaine in distrust before squealing and hugging Blaine.

'Prepare to lose all your solos, Blaine Anderson.'

'When pigs fly!' Blaine responded.

At that moment, a piece of bacon flew across the cafeteria and Jeff sheepishly went to collect the now very dusty piece of food.

'Think of it as a sign, Blaine. A pig just half flied, so I'll probably get to sing a duet with you.' Kurt said logically, standing up and sauntering away. Blaine reddened.

'Oblivious.' Nick muttered.

* * *

><p>'Okay, we'll begin with an audition.' Wes said at Warblers practise, banging his gavel.<p>

'Jeff, Nick, can you open the doors please? I don't want a potential new Warbler to get bored and leave before we can even welco-'

Jeff and Nick opened the oak doors with a flourish where Kurt sat on the floor, talking on the phone with his back to the two boys.

'No, Rachel, I'm not planning on ditching the Warblers after three weeks of inside spying. I'm not a very good spy.'

Blaine, Wes and David chuckled at the inside joke.

'Boo, I wish so too. Hang on- ouch. Seriously, you all had to start saying stuff at the same time? Let me put on speakerphone, but be quiet. I'm going to be auditioning for the Warbles any minute.' Kurt took the phone from his ear and tapped the screen.

'I miss my dolphin.' Brittany said sadly.

'Well, I miss you guys.'

'Sing us something.' Mercedes demanded.

'No way.' Kurt's jaw set stubbornly.

'Kurt, think of it as warming up for your…audition.' Rachel suggested.

Kurt paused for a minute before choosing an appropriate song.

_We'll meet again,__  
><em>_Don't know where,__don't know when.__  
><em>_But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day._

Blaine's jaw dropped in shock when he heard Kurt's smooth, angelic voice. Wes had his plotting face on and the rest of the Warblers appeared to be poking and grinning at one another.

_Keep smiling through,__  
><em>_Just like you always do,__  
><em>_Till the blue skies chase those dark clouds, far away.__  
><em>

Blaine could faintly hear the New Directions sniffling in the background.  
>One thing was for certain though. Kurt was definitely in the Warblers.<p>

_And I will just say hello,__  
><em>_To the folks that you know,__  
><em>_Tell them you won't be long,__  
><em>_They'll be happy to know that as I saw you go__  
><em>_You were singing this son__g__._

_We'll meet again,__  
><em>_Don't know where, don't know when.__  
><em>_But I know well meet again, some sunny day__…_

Kurt stopped singing when he heard Rachel wail quite loudly.

'Okay, wasn't expecting that bad a reaction. Is my voice croaky or something?' Kurt asked.

'SO. DAMN. BEAUTIFUL.' Jeff managed to choke out.

Kurt span around quickly, almost dropping his phone.

'Who are you?' Rachel demanded from Kurt's phone.

'I'm Blaine and we are-'

'SPPPIEESSS!' Rachel shrieked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and ended the call.

'So…you were just warming up.' David clarified. Kurt nodded.

'On a good day, I can sound so much better.'

'I doubt that.' Trent coughed. 'You might be as good as Blaine!'

Kurt raised an eyebrow. 'I'm always as good as Blaine.'

* * *

><p>'Okay! Kurt, I need to know your vocal range and you probably want to know everyone else's. So, guys, I want you to sing the highest note you can sing that isn't in falsetto. Got it?' Wes ordered.<p>

Everyone sighed slightly- they did this every time there was a new Warbler. Wes glared at everyone and they all began singing the highest note they could sing.

What happened next made Trent fall off his chair in shock.

Kurt sang a high F. Wes actually squealed slightly and clapped his hands, jumping up and down. Thad started muttering his thanks to 'any random dude who happens to be up in heaven because seriously? You are awesome' and David ran up to Kurt and hugged him.

'Okay, I'm all for bromance, but haven't you already got that with Wes?' Kurt queried.

'We have the most epic bromance.' Wes agreed.

'Are you gay?' Charlie asked.

'Yes.' Kurt answered.

'Sweet. Another PYT to have my wicked way with.' Charlie grinned.

'If you had your wicked way with me, I would put you in jail for rape. Got that? Oh, and you did not just reference a Michael Jackson song.' Kurt smirked.

Charlie looked slightly shocked.

'I was joking.' Kurt sighed. 'Have you prep-school boys heard of something called sarcasm?'

'OH MY GOODNESS, WE'VE JUST LOST TEN MINUTES OF REHEARSAL WE COULD'VE SPENT REHEARSING.' Wes announced angrily. 'LOWEST NOTE YOU CAN HIT _NOW_!'

The Warblers were pretty shocked when Kurt managed to hit a low A.

* * *

><p>'What's your vocal range, Kurt?' Charlie asked tentatively.<p>

'I don't actually know. I'm pretty sure I can go lower than a low A. I can go higher than an F, but that's only if I go into falsetto.' Kurt answered.

'You are an angel.' Wes said.

'I know, what was your first clue?' Kurt answered.

'Your vocal range.'

* * *

><p>Rachel smile faded as she read Finn's latest text.<p>

**Hey Rach, Kurt said hi. He's been settling into the Warblers and apparently, they think he's 'God's gift to acapella groups who haven't had a counter tenor in fifty-seven years'. His words.**

**Do you want to come over? Mom's making chocolate chip cookies!**

**Finny :D**

She felt guilty.

Yes, Rachel knew she was talented, but so was Kurt.

No-one really noticed the bullying getting worse, until Kurt transferred. Rachel felt regret wash over her like a wave on an ocean.

Someday she would make it up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt, I would like to know what is going on between Blaine Warbler and you.<strong>

**-R**

_Nothing._

_-K_

**Kurt, I am a master at sexual tension and I think that something is going to happen between you and BW.**

**-R**

_Rachel. Freaking. Berry. I hate to say this but…_

_STOP CALLING HIM BLAINE WARBLER. HIS SURNAME IS ANDERSON._

_-Kurt_

**Kurt? I'm worried about the last part of your text. Who stole your phone?**

_Wevid._

**That is a very…unique couple name.**

_They have a bromance thing going on._

**What's a bromance?**

Erm, Rachel? I think you accidently added me to this conversation.

Blaine

**Oh, did I?**

_BERRY, I WILL CUT YOU. NOTHING IS HAPPENING BETWEEN ME AND BLAINE!_

_Kurt_

**YOU GUYS HAVE UNRESOLVED SEXUAL TENSION!**

**Rachel**

Hi, erm, I'm still here.

Blaine

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my god, that was weird. Why did I write that second to last paragraph? You know, with the whole Rachel being guilty thing.<strong>


End file.
